


Пять граммов счастья

by Seraphim_Braginsky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Tragedy, Brother-Sister Relationships, Drug Addiction, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:04:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Braginsky/pseuds/Seraphim_Braginsky
Summary: В мире, где синтетическое счастье измерялось в граммах, химик Иван Брагинский был главным волшебником.





	Пять граммов счастья

Иван Брагинский не был особенно плохим человеком.

Ну, как он считал, не хуже других. Кого вообще считают хорошими или плохими людьми?  
Можно ли измерить уровень причиненного зла? Коэффициент доброты? А если ты делаешь людей счастливыми? Пусть это медленно выжигает их мозг, превращает ясный взгляд в мутную радужку, словно замыленное стекло…

Иван Брагинский не был плохим человеком. Он переводил старушек через дорогу, выращивал герань на балконе и очень любил свою сестру. С нее все и началось.

Восемь лет назад гениальный третьекурсник химфака СПбГУ узнал, что почивший отец оставил им с Наташей кучу долгов в наследство. Семь с половиной лет назад этот же третьекурсник с другом, учившимся по обмену американцем Альфредом Ф. Джонсом, начал варить нечто, ласково и по-простецки прозванное Иваном «Счастье». Счастье стоило по началу не очень дорого, но спрос увеличивался, продажи росли, а через год все долги были оплачены.

Но Иван продолжал варить, хотя неоднократно обещал себе завязать.

Обещал, глядя на Альфреда, чей ясно-голубой, как летнее небо, взгляд становился стеклянным, и он придурочно-весело и пугающе пусто улыбался, глядя в потолок, после очередных пяти грамм.

Обещал, когда идя домой мимо школы, видел толпящихся подростков, которые почти незаметно передавали друг другу мешочек волшебной пыльцы. _От Волшебника_ , весело шутили они, сделав по маленькой затяжке.

Брагинский криво улыбался. Ну да. Волшебник.

Сам Иван предпочитал жить несчастным, но обеспеченным. Терзаясь муками совести на досуге. Но ведь Наташе скоро поступать! Ей нужны деньги. Это все ради нее. Как только она отучится, Иван сразу перестанет, честное слово!

Наташа закончила с красным дипломом. Журналистика. Наивные мечты нести свет истины. Чистое доброе сердце. Как же Иван ее любил. Наташенька, счастье его…

Наташа бледна. У нее воспаленные красные глаза, а талия такая тонкая, что, кажется, может переломиться в любой момент. У нее руки дрожат, как не дрожали у дяди Степки, их дальнего родственника, любившего принять на грудь, к которому их в детстве возили в деревню на все лето.

Она изломанно улыбается и говорит: «Прости, Ванечка. Вечеринка у бывших одногруппников. Засиделась, перепила немного. С кем не бывает».

Иван закрывает глаза и душит крик, вцепившись в волосы.

Он не дурак. Он все видит.

_Наташенька, счастье его… ну зачем…_

Она говорит, что Ваня делает ее счастливой.

Иван смотрит на рассыпанный по маленькому зеркальцу белый порошок и думает, как же она права.


End file.
